MLP: Gems and Stones/Episode 3
Friends And Foes is the third episode of the MLP: Gems and Stones series. Summary The Gem Sisters become friends with the Stone Brothers, while dealing with their enemies. Characters * Gem Sisters - Garnet Gem, Emerald Gem, Sapphire Gem, Amber Gem, Pearline Gem, and Citrine Gem * Mac Gem * Stone Brothers - Thunder Stone, Comet Stone, Tundra Stone, Water Stone, Moldy Stone, and Hyper Stone * Rarity * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Lulu Luck * Sweetie Swirl * Periwinkle * Waterfire (debut) Song parodies in this episode * Party In Equestria - parody of Miley Cyrus' Party In The USA *'Beggin' On Your Hooves' - parody of Beggin' On Your Knees ''from the show ''Victorious Story (Time skip - the next day) '-THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 7-' ~(Scene: Harmony High hallway)~ (The Gem Sisters enter. Pearline Gem comes in wearing a black hoodie, sunglasses, and a surgical mask, with the hood over her head. Emerald Gem looks at her with confusion and disbelief.) * Garnet Gem: Man, and I thought Amber is the one that wants to show up fashionably late. (to Pearline) I don't get why you're coming to school wearing that. * Pearline Gem: (slightly muffled) It's hard to explain. * Amber Gem: I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with Garnet. I don't want to offend you, dear, but you look ridiculous. You should take it off. Aren't you worried about attracting unwanted attention? * Pearline Gem: (slightly muffled) That's the least of my worries. I don't have to worry about making eye contact now that I'm wearing sunglasses. * Sapphire Gem: Okay, but I think the teachers may tell you to take those off. * Pearline Gem: (slightly muffled) That's a risk I'm willing to take. Girls, I'll catch up with you later. I have...stuff to do. (Her sisters walk off, leaving Pearline on her own. She looks around for Moldy Stone, but instead finds Rarity and her five friends approaching her.) * Rarity: (sarcastically) Wow. Nice outfit. * Periwinkle: Yeah. Where'd you get it, from a hobo? * Lulu Luck: (scoffs) Periwinkle, that's lame. Shut up. (Pearline tries to back off, but Pinkie Pie stands behind her, forcing her to stop.) * Pinkie Pie: Where are you going? We just want to talk to our new friends! (She is shoved aside by Periwinkle.) * Periwinkle: (hushed, to Pinkie) As you should know, we're not their friends! * Rarity: Girls, that's enough! (to Pearline) You don't really speak much, do you, darling? (She gets a quick head shake in return.) * Rarity: Well, that's okay. Let Amber know that I want to speak with her after school. Okay? * Pearline Gem: (slightly muffled) ...S-sure. * Rarity: Good! Let's go, girls. (They leave Pearline alone...only to snicker quietly once they're far away enough.) * Pearline Gem: (slightly muffled, to herself) Oh, man. I thought for sure they were going to embarrass me. (Turning around, she finds Moldy with his brothers. She cautiously walks up to them and pokes Moldy a couple times to get his attention.) * Moldy Stone: Hey! It's great to meet yo--- (sees Pearline) Whoa! * Thunder Stone: Moldy. Do you know this pony? * Moldy Stone: Yeah. This is Pearline Gem. * Hyper Stone: Is she going incognito? * Water Stone: (distrusting) Careful, Moldy. She might be dangerous. * Moldy Stone: Guys, it's okay. She's completely harmless. I know it's a little too early for Nightmare Night, but I'll admit that's a cool costume. * Comet Stone: Why the hay are you wearing that? * Pearline Gem: (slightly muffled) U-Uh...y-you think it's cool? * Thunder Stone: Oh. Now she speaks. (Water turns to leave.) * Comet Stone: Water, where are you going? * Water Stone: I don't know if I like Pearline. She seems kind of...creepy. (Off he goes.) * Thunder Stone: Right. So...I'm leaving too. I'm gonna be late thanks to her. Come on, boys. (The rest of the Stone Brothers leave, and Pearline goes the opposite direction. Moldy looks over his shoulder, watching the pink pegasus with wonder.) (Time skip - later in the day) ~(Scene: Cafeteria)~ (Garnet, Emerald, Sapphire, Amber, and Citrine sat together at one table, having their lunch.) * Citrine Gem: It's no fun if it's just the five of us. I wish Pearline would sit with us. * Sapphire Gem: Me too, but I guess the cafeteria is a little too crowded for her. (to Emerald) So, Emerald, have you thought about what club you're joining? * Emerald Gem: That depends. What clubs? * Sapphire Gem: Well, there's the Art Club, the Music Club, Poetry Club, Cooking Club, Science Club, Gardening Club, Sports Club, Drama Club, and Fashion Club. Oh, and there's also Student Council! So, which one are you joining? * Emerald Gem: Hmm...I think Sports. * Garnet Gem: Ha! You in the Sports Club? I'd like to see you try! * Emerald Gem: Well, I'm dead serious about joining, Garnet! I'll show you what I can do! * Citrine Gem: Yay! Go, Emerald! * Sapphire Gem: Uh, girls...you're not gonna start a fight here, are you? * Garnet Gem: ...No. Why? * Emerald Gem: No way, but Garnet looks like she wants to. * Garnet Gem: (angry) You want a fight?! I'll give you one! * Amber Gem: That's enough! (Garnet and Emerald shrink back down in their seats a bit.) * Sapphire Gem: Look, you two shouldn't be fighting! We're sisters! Can't we just get along instead of trying to tear each other's heads off? * Garnet Gem: (sighs, to Emerald) Okay...maybe I can be a bit rough at times. Sorry, Emerald. * Emerald Gem: Yeah. Me too. (Rarity and her five friends pass by.) * Rarity: Oh, dear. That almost would've ended badly. It's great that you girls are getting along. * Garnet Gem: Oh, great. It's the sissy group. * Rarity: Excuse me? I think you meant to say...the Popular Six. In case you don't know already, I'm Rarity and I rule this school. These beautiful mares you see beside me are my friends. As students, you are expected to follow this one rule, and you should never, ever break it: always respect Rarity. That is all. Enjoy your day. (They walk off. Garnet and Emerald stare incredulously after them.) * Amber Gem: I just remembered. Pearline told me that Rarity wants to speak to me after school. * Garnet Gem: I bet they're gonna do something bad. You shouldn't listen to her. * Amber Gem: Really? I mean...they don't seem too bad. * Voice: Are you serious?! (The voice turns out to be a blue unicorn mare with her mane/tail worn in a similar fashion to Twilight---Waterfire. She trots over to the five sisters.) * Sapphire Gem: Oh. Aren't you...? * Waterfire: My name is Waterfire, and I'm the leader of the Science Club. The least popular club in this school, along with the Art and Poetry Clubs. * Citrine Gem: Aww, that's so sad. * Waterfire: It's okay. It's not like we're not used to Rarity treating other ponies like trash. There, I said it: Rarity and her friends are not only popular, they're also bullies. * Garnet Gem: Ha! I knew it! They are bad news! * Waterfire: They sure are. You don't want to get in their way. Each one of them are terrible in their own ways. Twilight Sparkle is very cruel to the Student Council members. She only wanted to be President of Student Council just so she could boss other ponies around. Then there's Pinkie Pie. I don't know what she's all about, but I'm pretty sure she's trying everything in her power to get Plumsweet in trouble so she can be the leader of the Cooking Club. * Citrine Gem: Oh, Pinkie Pie? She was mean to me earlier today! * Emerald Gem: And why the hay did you not tell us or the teachers? * Citrine Gem: She...I was afraid she'll kidnap me and use my guts as ingredients to make cupcakes. * Amber Gem: (shocked) She really said that to you?! * Citrine Gem: No, but...she said that she'll hurt me if I tell anypony. (Waterfire sighs and puts a foreleg around Citrine, comforting her.) * Waterfire: (sighs) She no better than the other three. Lulu Luck is the one that makes fun of ponies all the time, and she has a bad attitude. Periwinkle is kind of an idiot, but she's also very annoying. Sweetie Swirl is...she's kind of shy and doesn't talk a lot, but she pretends to be mean. That's all you need to know about them. Bye. (She walks off.) * Garnet Gem: Okay. So we finally have an idea of what these girls are all about. * Emerald Gem: If you're thinking about beating them senseless, just forget it. They haven't done anything wicked to us yet, so why bother? * Citrine Gem: Yeah! (smiling) But anyway, I spoke to Hyper Stone earlier today, and he said he wants to come over to our house. Oh, and his brothers are coming along too! * Garnet Gem: Seriously?! I don't want to deal with that annoying Thunder Stone! * Emerald Gem: And Comet reminds me too much of Amber. * Amber Gem: What? * Emerald Gem: (nervously smiling) Uh, nothing. * Sapphire Gem: That's great, Citrine! I can't wait! (Time skip - later in the day) ~(Scene: Canterlot Gem House)~ (Pearline enters the house without her disguise. She noticed her father carrying two bags using his left wing and a scarf around his neck.) * Pearline Gem: Uh, dad? What are those bags? * Mac Gem: Huh? Uh...it's...a long story, Pearlie. * Pearline Gem: Oh, and dad. My sisters might bring ponies over here. * Mac Gem: Oh, that's great, Pearlie. Let your sisters know that I'm coming home late again. * Pearline Gem: Why? * Mac Gem: Just...have stuff to do with a couple of my co-workers. See you later! (He quickly leaves, Pearline watches with confusion.) * Pearline Gem: Oh, great. Dad is acting weird again. I might as well get started on my homework. (Jus before she could go upstairs, the front door opens and Citrine happily hops inside.) * Citrine Gem: Hiiiiii Pearlie! * Pearline Gem: Oh. Citrine. Shouldn't you be after school right now? * Citrine Gem: Oh. The girls and I decided to take a day off and spend the whole day with our new friends. * Pearline Gem: Okay. And...do I have to be part of it? * Citrine Gem: Of course you do. I mean, I know you're not always excited about meeting new ponies, but I can tell you're starting to like it ever since you met Moldy Stone. * Pearline Gem: (getting nervous) Citrine...I think you should eat less cookies after dinner from now on. All that sugar is...making you think weird thoughts. * Citrine Gem: (giggles) No way, Pearlie! I have this thing called Citrine Sense! I know about your reaction when you first met Moldy Stone. But don't worry! Your secret is safe with me. I promise, I won't tell anypony. * Pearline Gem: Thanks, Citrine. You're the best sister ever. So...when are they coming? * Citrine Gem: Hmmm...right about now. (As if on cue, Garnet enters.) * Garnet Gem: Yo! * Citrine Gem: Hi, Garnet! (The other sisters enter.) * Citrine Gem: And you too, Emerald! And Sapphire and Amber! * Sapphire Gem: Is dad home? * Pearline Gem: Uh, no. He's coming home late again. * Amber Gem: Why? * Pearline Gem: I dunno. * Amber Gem: Girls, just tell the boys to wait outside while I get the outfits and the camera. (Once she goes up the stairs, the other five sisters sighed with relief.) * Emerald Gem: I'm glad it's not us this time. Ugh! I hate wearing those glittery costumes that she makes! * Sapphire Gem: Oh, come on. We may not like it, but this is something Amber loves. * Pearline Gem: Right, so...you said the boys are coming here, right? * Emerald Gem: Pearl, don't. (Pearline runs off up the stairs. She comes back seconds later in her disguise.) * Pearline Gem: (slightly muffled) Okay. Now I'm good. * Emerald Gem: (turning to open door) Guys, this might take a while! (Amber comes back down, levitating many colorful outfits and a camera.) * Amber Gem: Okay. Bring them in! * Emerald Gem: (turning to open door) Okay! Now you can come in! (The Stone Brothers enter.) * Comet Stone: Well, boys? What do you think? Is it wonderful? * Thunder Stone: It's all right, I guess. * Tundra Stone: It's better than ours. * Water Stone: (smiling slightly) The inside looks amazing. * Hyper Stone: I agree! * Moldy Stone: I knew you guys would say that. It's awesome in here! * Thunder Stone: So, quick introduction: I'm Thunder Stone, and these are my brothers Comet, Tundra, Water, Moldy, and Hyper. That's all. * Garnet Gem: (to the Stones) So, are you guys ready to embarrass yourselves? * Water Stone: That depends. What are we doing? * Amber Gem: Put on these costumes and I'll snap a photo of it. (The Stones look incredulously at Amber, then at Sapphire.) * Sapphire Gem: Yeah. She makes us wear those too. * Amber Gem: Oh, please! At least Citrine enjoys it! * Citrine Gem: (nervously smiling) I...kind of enjoy it. I'm not saying I hate it. That makes sense...right? (Meanwhile: the Stones are in black cat costumes. They stood there, looking uninterested, while Amber takes pictures. Her sisters try to contain their laughter. Pearline has now ditched her disguise.) * Amber Gem: Wow! Oh my goodness! (She snaps a photo.) Comet, make it look like you're about to pounce on Tundra! Thunder, curl up into a ball! (Another one.) Ooh! CUTE! Now Moldy, try to get on top of Hyper's back! Yes, yes! (A third one.) Now all of you lie down on your backs! (Fourth picture taken.) YES! Oh my goodness! * Thunder Stone: You're not gonna send these on the internet, are you? * Amber Gem: Don't worry. I would never post these without your permission. * Thunder Stone: So...what are you gonna do with those photos? * Amber Gem: Nothing. Just look at them, that's all. (Garnet is the first to start laughing.) * Garnet Gem: Man, you guys look so stupid in those costumes! * Water Stone: I'm taking mine off. * Citrine Gem: Can we do something fun now? Sorry, Amber, but this is getting boring. * Emerald Gem: Uh, what do you have in mind, Citrine? * Citrine Gem: Hmm...how about Hide and Seek? * Thunder Stone: No way. That game is way too childish. * Hyper Stone: Oh, come on! Can we? * Sapphire Gem: What about karaoke? You like that, right, Citrine? * Citrine Gem: Oh, yeah! Let's do it! * Comet Stone: Wait...you girls have a karaoke machine? * Sapphire Gem: Yep. * Emerald Gem: It's brand new. We just got it two weeks ago. (Sapphire and Emerald open up a closet door and went inside.) * Thunder Stone: Well, it's about time this place has some noise. * Garnet Gem: What? You're saying it's not loud enough? I always make it loud here! * Amber Gem: (rolling her eyes) By blasting ridiculous rap music from your radio. * Garnet Gem: (angry) Rap is not ridiculous! * Thunder Stone: Yeah! Take that back, little lady! (Sapphire and Emerald come out with the karaoke machine; Emerald closes the door.) * Citrine Gem: (hopping in place) Yay! (Amber was the first to take the microphone, right after Emerald and Sapphire plug in the karaoke machine.) * Amber Gem: I'll be going first, darlings! * Sapphire Gem: What song do you want to do? * Amber Gem: Not songs that Garnet listens to. * Garnet Gem: Jeez, Amber. You're so boring. * Amber Gem: Ugh! Fine! Let me choose a song! (She goes through a list of song titles on the screen...then settles on one. Music starts playing, and she began to sing.) [Amber Gem] I hopped off the plane at LPX With a dream and my cardigan Welcome to the land of fame excess, Whoa, will I really fit in? Jumped in the cab, Here I am for the first time Look to my right and I see the Fillywood sign This is all so crazy Everypony seems so famous My belly's turnin' and I'm feeling lil' homesick Too much pressure and I'm nervous That's when the taxi colt turned on the radio And a beautiful song was on And a beautiful song was on And a beautiful song was on *'Citrine Gem:' (whipsering to Water) What do you think? Is she great or what? *'Water Stone:' (whispering to Citrine) Yeah...I guess. [Amber Gem] So I put my hooves up They're playing my song The butterflies fly away I'm noddin' my head like yeah Movin' my hooves like yeah I'm putting my hooves up They're playing my song I know I'm gonna be okay Oh yeah, it's a party in Equestria Oh yeah, it's a party in Equestria (Once Thunder and Garnet are out of sight, ''Thunder grabs Garnet by the hoof...)' *'Thunder Stone:' (hushed) Don't ask. *'Garnet Gem:' (hushed) But--- *'Thunder Stone:' (hushed) Shut up and just dance. (...and spins her around.) [Amber Gem] Get to the club in a taxi cab Everypony's looking at me now Like, "Who's that mare that's rocking kicks? She's probably from out of town" So hard with my mares not around me It's definitely not a Ponyville party Cause all I see are sparkly mares'' And their glittery, long hairs (Thunder and Garnet are floating above the floor, and he spun her around again.) ['''Amber Gem] My belly's turnin' and I'm feeling lil' homesick Too much pressure and I'm nervous That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune And a beautiful mare danced in And a beautiful mare danced in And a beautiful mare danced in (They did spins and loops near the ceiling, and Thunder hovered underneath her before taking her hoof again. Garnet danced, and both were smiling as they did so.) [Amber Gem] So I put my hooves up They're playing my song The butterflies fly away I'm noddin' my head like yeah Movin' my hooves like yeah I'm putting my hooves up They're playing my song I know I'm gonna be okay Oh yeah, it's a party in Equestria Oh yeah, it's a party in Equestria (Thunder gave Garnet another spin.) [Amber Gem] Feeling like catchin' my flight Back to my hometown tonight Something stops me every time The DJ plays my song and I feel alright So I put my hooves up They're playing my song The butterflies fly away I'm noddin' my head like yeah Movin' my hooves like yeah I'm putting my hooves up They're playing my song I know I'm gonna be okay Oh yeah, it's a party in Equestria Oh yeah, it's a party in Equestria So I put my hooves up They're playing my song The butterflies fly away I'm noddin' my head like yeah Movin' my hooves like yeah I'm putting my hooves up They're playing my song I know I'm gonna be okay Oh yeah, it's a party in Equestria Oh yeah, it's a party in Equestria (Once the song ends, the rest of the ponies cheered and Amber giggled.) * Amber Gem: Oh, you're all too kind. So, who's next? And... (looks around) ...where are Thunder and Garnet? (Their respective older siblings hastily enter the room and sat at opposite ends of the table.) * Garnet Gem: We were just...uh, getting a drink. * Thunder Stone: Yeah. It's not like we did something...in the kitchen. So don't bother asking any more questions, okay? (The others stared in confusion before Sapphire takes Amber's place.) * Sapphire Gem: I don't mind going after you, Amber. * Amber Gem: Oh, wonderful! Go on, sis! * Sapphire Gem: Uh...okay. I'm not exactly great at doing stuff like this, but I'll do my best. * Citrine Gem: Go, Sapphire! You can do it! (Sapphire giggles then turns to the screen, scanning through the list. Then she settles on one song, and music plays and begins to sing.) [Sapphire Gem] You had it all The day you told me Told me you want me I had it, yeah But let you trick me Fool me completely Man, was I so stupid To give you all my attention Cause the way you fooled me'' I now see your true intention So one day I'll have you beggin' on your hooves for me Yeah one day I'll have you crawling like a millipede You mess with me I'll mess with you So I'll make sure you get your just desserts So one day I'll have you beggin' on your hooves for me So watch your back 'Cause you don't know when or where I could catch you I've set a trap and when I'm done Then you'll know what I've been through So oh mister player do you feel like the colt now? And I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out So one day I'll have you beggin' on your hooves for me Yeah one day I'll have you crawling like a millipede You mess with me I'll mess with you So I'll make sure you get your just desserts So one day I'll have you beggin' on your hooves for me I know I'm being bitter But I will drive you under 'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after But you did to me, after you said so You never felt that way, it was only just a prank You had it all So one day So one day I'll have you beggin' on your hooves for me Yeah one day I'll have you crawling like a millipede You mess with me I'll mess with you So I'll make sure you get your just desserts So one day I'll have you beggin' on your hooves for me (The song ends and Sapphire finishes off with a bow. She gets applause from the others.) * '''Amber Gem: Oh, darling! That was beautiful! * Tundra Stone: Yeah. You're really great! * Sapphire Gem: Wow. Thanks, guys! DING-DONG! * Garnet Gem: Is dad home? * Emerald Gem: Hmm. Let me go answer it. (Garnet and Emerald walked over to the door; the latter opens it, and the pony standing before them gasped and nearly stumbled backwards. It was not their dad, but it was Sweetie. The two eldest Gem sisters immediately look at her with distrust.) * Garnet Gem: Can we help you? * Emerald Gem: Hold on. Aren't you Sweetie Swirl, one of Rarity's friends? (She gets a weak nod in response.) * Garnet Gem: What are you doing here, Sweetie? * Sweetie Swirl: I...well, you guys...seem happy... (Garnet takes a menacing step forward, startling the nervous unicorn.) * Garnet Gem: If you want, I'll give you a thorough beating! So, talk! Why are you here?! * Sweetie Swirl: I...was...wondering if you...guys are fine with me a-accidentally taking pictures of you guys...um, dancing... (Garnet's wings flare and starts pawing at the ground, giving Sweetie a menacing glare.) * Garnet Gem: (angry) I don't believe you! (Emerald steps forward, forcing her furious sister to back away.) * Emerald Gem: How do you accidentally take pictures of ponies dancing? * Garnet Gem: (angry) Who the fudge cares?! Don't you see this, Emerald? One of Rarity's cronies is at OUR house!! * Emerald Gem: Garnet, I know that. * Sweetie Swirl: Um...I-I'll delete the pictures, if you're not fine with it. * Garnet Gem: (angry) Delete them now, or else! * Emerald Gem: Well, I'm fine with it. Just don't do anything crazy with the pictures, got it? * Garnet Gem: WHAT?! * Emerald Gem: (hushed, to Garnet) Come on, sis. You're not afraid of Sweetie and the other girls, are you? (Garnet looks back at Sweetie with an angry look. She sighs, now a little calm.) * Garnet Gem: Fine. I'm cool with it. But if you do anything with them, I won't hesitate to break your neck. * Sweetie Swirl: Uh... (nodding) Okay! I won't do anything, I promise! Bye! (And she hurried off. The sisters stared after her with confusion, although Garnet still looks a bit ticked off.) * Emerald Gem: What was that about? * Garnet Gem: I don't care anyway. The last thing I want is Rarity and her dumb, prissy friends at our house. (Both sisters step back inside the house, and Emerald closes the door. Thunder walks up to them.) * Thunder Stone: Who was that at the door? * Garnet Gem: It was Sweetie Swirl, but I scared her off. * Thunder Stone: Well, my boys and I have to go home now. We're making our mom worried. * Emerald Gem: Oh. Okay. See you tomorrow. --- To be continued...